emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5815 (12th January 2011)
Plot Katie is picked up for her date by Henshall. Ryan and Andy witness this. Chas spots Carl returning to the village. Maisie returns to Holdgate and confirms that she's breaking up with Nikhil. She tells him that she and Will must go away. Katie and Henshall are getting on well with their date. Henshall tells Katie that he had a wife, Alison, who died a long time ago. Betty is bored in the The Woolpack, she asks Sam to clear up the mess left by Zak following his decorating. Terry tells Bob that Viv is feeling down. Maisie tells Ryan that her engagement to Nikhil is off. She tells him that she is going to take Will and live with their aunts in Dartford. Carl walks into the Woolpack and tells Chas he will get even for their non-wedding. Henshall and Katie talk about her history with Andy. Will tells Belle he is leaving straight away. She is gutted and kisses him goodbye. Henshall drops Katie off. Andy, again, witnesses this. He storms up to them. Henshall goads him and Ryan drags Andy away. Katie tells Henshall that it's too complicated and leaves. Brenda notices Terry going into Viv's. Belle is heartbroken as Lisa consoles her. Terry apologises for his and Viv's kiss last night. She worries that it might have ruined their friendship. He tells her it hasn't. A tearful Maisie says goodbye to Ryan as a distraught Nikhil looks on. They get into the car to leave as Belle runs down the road telling Will that she loves him. He tells her he loves her back and he and Maisie leave. As a slightly tipsy Betty pours her last drink before bed and Viv, now alone, knocks back another glass of wine, Henshall gets out of a car and pours petrol out of a can in the debris. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Carl King - Tom Lister *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Viv Hope - Deena Payne Guest cast None Locations *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and back garden *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and driveway *Restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and beer garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Front garden *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Hotten Road Notes *Final appearances of Alice Coulthard as Maisie Wylde and Oscar Lloyd as Will Wylde. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,380,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes